Things were different now
by WenEdg
Summary: Sam and Andy - working things out - eventually!


**Things were different now. **

**I don't own Rookie Blue disclaimer.**

_**My first attempt - please be kind - but would love reviews if you have the time..**_

**Sam's POV**

The opening in guns and gangs had been live for a week now and Sam was still considering his options –'options' – Yep he had options... Nobody could really believe that after all this time of wanting the job; he was still taking it under consideration. Things were different now.

Of course he missed Sarah and the kids when he was undercover, - he always tried to call them before the op went live and she was always his first call when he came back to his real life – if only to put her mind at rest, he told himself, but Sam also found satisfaction in making that contact again. Knowing that she was no longer worrying what he might be involved in, that she knew he was working with his friends and that a partner would always have his back – it gave him a sense of belonging and just knowing that he could call her anytime he wanted now, made all the difference to his life. He loved her and had always taken care of her and her of him – when he let her. They were close and he loved being involved in their family life whenever he went over to St Catherine's on a visit. His brother in law was also a cop, but with a more sedate job – safe and reliable, just what he wanted for his wonderful sister. They were happy – hell, he was happy, well happy-ish, so why go and screw it all up just to keep Boyd off his back?

He'd always loved the rush that being on the edge gave him, the satisfaction in taking down someone who spent their lives, messing up other people's, the adrenalin that forced its way round his system every day that he spent, living as someone else, guarding what he said and what was truly in his heart. Sam was basically a straight-up guy – ok, he cut some corners on the job, but only to get the right result, but he was honest, he was tough , but he was also lonely and going undercover would only make that feeling worse. He had realised a while ago now, that this thrill was something that he no longer needed. He pretty much had everything that he wanted – well almost everything, but he had a good life. He had friends, he had a routine and his on-duty times were sometimes tough, but also fun and fulfilling. Basically he was content, but not secure enough yet to say a 'No thanks' to Boyd and let go of the chance completely. But, he was wanting it less and finding other things that he wanted more. Oh hell why not admit it – he didn't want to leave the 15th, his friends, his life, perhaps even his maddening, talkative, perpetually late partner. God, she screwed with his head sometimes – Are you allergic to silence? He once asked her.

Things were different now. Andy was there. Not in his bed where god knows, he dreamt of her being, not even in his arms – which she had been once or twice, but always she went back to Luke. He was even guilty of helping shove her there. But she was welded to his heart somehow. She was the first thing he thought about when waking and the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep. At all points during the day, her image would just pop into his head. He could be doing anything- the laundry, washing his truck or even helping Mrs Kenny, his neighbor to unblock her drains. Somehow this woman had crept her way into his life and the beauty of the situation was that she didn't even know it. She thought they were friends – friends for god sake. As if he could actually be her friend, feeling the way he did about her. But he played along, just so that he could be near her. She made him laugh, she actually laughed at his awful jokes. She humanised the job for him. He would watch her chatting to people in a crowd – professional, yet friendly with just the right amount of authority to make her approachable. People were drawn to her, not just because she was beautiful on the outside, but something shone from her. She cared, but raise her hackles and she was a spitfire. He was startled by her ability to change – from soft centred caring cop one minute, to tough, unforgiving hellcat the next. She could certainly Serve and Protect and he was proud of the cop that she had become under his tutelage over the previous 6 months.

Things were different now. She had been cut loose two weeks ago and he was biding his time to see where the relationship with Luke would take her, as soon as she realised that he was seeing Jo behind her back. How the hell could he, Sam, even contemplate leaving her to run off to GnG, when this whole thing was about to break wide open? She would need him, she would want him and quite frankly, he would sure as hell like to be around when the D got given the boot – perhaps he might even have a pop at him to help him on his way out of the door. That made him smile. That prospect alone was good enough reason to stay. They could continue what they started during the retraining exercise and this time, Lukey Boy would not have padding to stop him getting the good slapping that he deserved.

It quickly became evident to Sam knew that she knew – all she sought was proof and so when she suggested that they drop by the house that she was sharing with Luke for their lunch instead of taking in a diner in town, he readily agreed. Nothing was directly said, she just casually asked him if he had any preference for lunch and when he said no, she told him about the cold pasta that she had left in the fridge that she could share with him if he liked. What the hell thought Sam?

**Andy's POV**

Much as she was terrified that Sam was going to take that spot with Gangs and Guns, she also knew that she needed to clean up her act – and fast. This time, she could really lose him and then her future would be completely down the toilet. How could this feeling have stayed buried for so long? How many times had she been teased about her and Sam? How often had she defended him to the other Rookies who were convinced he was some type of hard-nosed tough guy? There was a side to him that he only seemed to share with her and yet it had taken her so long to see this and to 'over think' why this might be so. Stupid, stupid Andy! She was really angry at herself for being so plain dense. For once, she needed to put him first or she was gonna lose him before she even had a chance to tell him how she felt.

She had to be honest with herself about her and Luke. Ok he might be the safe option, but did she really want that for the rest of her life? The rest of the year come to that. She couldn't remember the last time they had eaten a meal together let alone had sex. He was always just off to finish up some job, or heading back to the barn to do paperwork or make some calls. The day, two weeks ago, when she stumbled into the parking garage at the barn and found him kissing Jo behind one of the mobile command units, she had quietly turned and walked away. Somehow she had known something was going on but had chosen not to confront it until she was ready to make her clean break. Instead, she told nobody, about what she had seen - not even Traci, her best friend, but set about making her quiet moves to get her the hell out of the situation.

She had known it was not working, almost as soon as she moved in, so she made sure that she didn't unpack all of her things, but left many of her dearest possessions in boxes in the garage to unpack 'when she had time'. It was not really in her nature to be hurtful or blunt, but she needed to find a way out that would hurt Luke the least. He was a nice guy, really, but not focused enough on their relationship for her to invest any further feelings in him. They were just marking time, but he wouldn't or couldn't talk about it. Whenever she tried to steer the conversation round to them splitting up, it was like as if he knew she was unsettled, but refused to face it. These were always the times, when he had something urgent to do at work, or was too tired. There was always an excuse. But things were different now.

She knew that she had to kick up a gear on the moving out, particularly now that Jerry had let slip that Sam was being head-hunted for GnG again. She had tried dropping hints to him during their days together, that all was not settled with her and Luke, but he never seemed to latch on to anything she said. Then there was that Tuesday when he had cut his arm breaking a window on a car that had a little girl locked inside. Her mother had run into the store when some perp jumped into the running car and had driven away with the girl inside. By the time the car was located, the joy rider had long gone, but he had left the girl locked inside with just her teddy for company. A passing dog walker had alerted the cops and she and Sam had arrived on scene.

After he had lifted the girl out and she had called in all the information to locate the mother, Oliver and Dov had arrived and she had time to take Sam to the hospital to have the cut stitched. He was very quiet on the drive over and she had gently put her hand on his cheek after she parked and looked into his eyes, seeking the level of pain that he was in. She got lost in those eyes and ended up sitting there just staring at him, in the same way that he was staring at her. Her hand on his face and neither speaking. It was like they just 'took a moment' in the midst of the busy day. He had closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her hand. She had stopped breathing, concerned that he was about to pass out, but then those beautiful brown orbs blinked and the moment was passed. 'Had me almost racing for a wheelchair there pal' she joked. He had smiled, but she was only too aware of her thudding heart and the fact that this was a feeling that she only ever got with him. Oh she was in sooo much trouble. She had fallen in love with him, just when he was about to move out of her life and into another world of guns, drugs, knives and possible death. Somewhere beyond where she could find him. It had taken a while, but now she knew in her heart that this was something that she couldn't let happen. She had denied it for a while, - the fact that she had strong feelings for him and the attraction between them was a constant source of speculation amongst their shift at the 15th. But she was a straight girl and she had to end things with Luke before she could see if she and Sam even had a chance together. She'd dreamt of courting him in a sweet old-fashioned way. Of getting him his favourite cake at lunch or just leaving him a thank you note in his locker when he had been particularly attentive during their toughest shift. Although sometimes, it was hard to supress her urge to drag him into the nearest bush and plant a smacker on those lips, run her hands down that hard body and run her fingers through that thick dark hair – oh she was in sooo much trouble.

**Sam and Andy**

Finally they arrived at the ridge house that Luke had bought and parking on the street, wondered in through the basement door that lead directly into the kitchen. Closing the door behind her, she was startled when Sam suddenly grabbed her arm. He put a finger to his lips and slowly proceeded her into the hall. Upstairs they could hear a woman giggling and although he waved her away, she was right behind him, gun drawn as they crept up the stairs. The bedroom door was open and pushing in front of him, Andy saw Luke and Jo sitting up in bed eating her cold pasta, clearly having worked up an appetite for it.

Luke choked out a strangled 'Andy' just before Jo caught sight of them. Sam smirked and stood aside for his partner to vent her anger on her cheating 'colleague with benefits'. Everyone was stunned when Andy just smiled and told Luke – "I'll just pack up my stuff and be out of here tonight then shall I? No need to get out of bed now folks – Sam and I just stopped off to get a bowl of pasta , but it seems that we were beaten to it". With that, she turned on her heel and sauntered down the stairs leaving Luke and Jo horrified and Sam speechless.

Quietly she let out the breath that she had been holding and smiled to herself that things could not have been more perfect – she had the get out that she wanted – nobody got hurt, Sam got to see Jo undressed and Luke would have her out of his life within hours.' Good ending McNally' was running through her head as she walked towards the cruiser, swinging her hips knowing full well that Sam was now trotting a few paces behind, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Things were different now – Andy had been back in her old apartment for two whole days before Sam showed up. She was still unpacking and when the door phone went, she just pressed the entry button automatically, thinking it was Traci with the last of her clothes. She had been more than a little concerned that he hadn't been around, but he had called and asked her if she was ok, which was kinda nice and perhaps he was just giving her some space after all? She had made up her mind, that he would be her first dinner guest, when all the unpacking was done and the seduction would start then, she was sure. Now that she knew what she wanted, she was going all out to get it – just watch her.

She looked up, expecting to see Traci.

He stood in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb, arms folded and his very best dimpled smile on his face. 'Hey McNally – you might want to save those boxes rather than throw them away. You never know when you could be moving again' She smiled directly at him - 'at least YOU won't be needing them, now that you have turned down your dream job. You can come in and help unpack, there might even be a slice of your favourite cake in it for you, if you stay'.

"Ask me to stay" he drawled. Andy gazed at him, a smile twitching her lips as she licked them and touched her hair which she knew needed some work to even be considered tidy. "Stay, please" she said.

He crossed the room and helped her up off the floor, taking a long hard look at her messy hair and sweats. All he saw was love in her face. Holding her gently in his arms, he smiled at her – 'I'll stay, but only if there's pasta for later for your colleague with future benefits'. Laughing she reached up and kissed him ' Anything for my man', she said as she pulled him to her.

_There is always hope that if you wait long enough, fate will give you what you want and what you deserve – let's keep hoping for a happy ending for Andy and Sam if not in series 2, then certainly in series 3!_


End file.
